Waylaid in the Windy City
by Hibernia12
Summary: Fenton and Joe go to Chicago and get caught up in a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is for all you Christians and/or homeschoolers, and/or people who like Adventures in Odyssey. This is Waylaid in the Windy City, with a little Hardy Boy twist. Lol. I don't own either. The dialogue is directly from the episode. **

"The baggage claim is over this way Joe." Fenton Hardy called to his 13 year old son.

"Oh right." Joe said absently gazing at the roof of the airport in Chicago.

"You okay son? You're not sick from the flight are you? The turbulence is always bad coming into Chicago." Fenton asked worried at his sons gazing.

"No. I'm just looking at the size of this airport. I've been to the one in Los Angeles but this one..." Joe said amazed.

"O'hare is one of the biggest airports in the world," Fenton explained putting his arm around Joe's shoulders.

"I can believe it." Joe said still looking around.

"All the biggest airlines fly here. The terminal covers miles. It's so big, that the baggage claim is in a different time zone." Fenton joked.

"You're kidding!" Joe said believing him.

"Yeah I'm kidding." Fenton said ruffling Joe's hair playfully.

"It's just so enormous." Joe said still awed.

"Wait til you see the Sears Tower."

"Thanks for letting me come along to you're convention dad. I've always wanted to see Chicago from somewhere other than a car window." Joe said.

"Frank came with me on one of these trips, it seemed only fair that you should come on one, too. At least, that's what you kept telling me."

"Well . . . It's just that you keep having these conventions, and I . . . I thought it'd be interesting to see what happens, that's all." Joe said defensively.

"I'm not having a convention. I'm just one of a number of people who go to one." Fenton explained.

"And you also happen to be the man who co-organizes it." Joe said back.

"Well, I'll try to make the trip as exciting for you as I can."

Just then a police man came up to them.

"Excuse me sir?" He asked.

"Yes officer?" Fenton asked confused.

"Step over to this table please."

"Dad?" Joe said confused.

"What's doing on?" Fenton asked.

"Random security check. May I ask you what's in that bag you're carrying?" He pointed at Fenton's laptop bag.

"Well, it's my laptop computer. I write on it when I travel." Fenton explained even more confused.

"Uh huh. Would you place it on the table and open it up, please?" He gestured towards a café table.

"Of course." Fenton said guiding Joe to the table.

"Dad, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"I don't know son. Just be patient." Fenton reassured putting the laptop on the table and flipping it open.

"Is it battery operated?" The officer asked.

"Its both AC and DC." Fenton replied.

"Would you turn it on so I can see something on the screen, please?" Fenton did so.

"What are you looking for? Bombs? Bootlegged tapes of the Praise Kids in concert?" Joe asked annoyed.

"Joe, manners." Fenton asked getting irritated.

"This is your lap top? No one asked you to carry it for them?" The officer asked.

"That's correct. I've had it by my side since leaving my house in Bayport this morning." Fenton said.

"Alright, you can close it up now." The officer said, "I'm going to give you a pass so you won't be stopped again. There you go. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He said handing Fenton a piece of paper.

"That's quite alright."

"Don't you want to look in my backpack too?" Joe asked pulling out his little carry on backpack.

"No son, what we're looking for is too big to fit in that backpack." The officer said with a smile.

"What are you looking for officer?" Fenton asked curious.

"As I said sir, it's just a random security check." The officer maintained.

"On incoming passengers? I don't think so. What's really going on here?" Fenton persisted.

"I really shouldn't say. Well, you'll hear it on the news anyway. We're looking for a stolen computer. One that looks exactly like yours." He explained.

"All this hassle for a computer? What's it made of? Gold?" Joe asked curious.

"I really can't say." He walked off with a tip of his head.

"Do things like this always happen to you when you come on these trips?" Joe asked still confused.

"No this is the first time." Fenton sighed.

"Great. Make me feel welcome why don't you." Joe said sarcastically.

"There it is dad. That's my suitcase the one with the wheels." Joe exclaimed to his father.

"I got it Joe." Fenton said.

"There it is! Don't miss it!"

"Oof! What did you pack in this thing? We're only staying a couple of days you know." Fenton said stumbling over his sons suitcase.

"I just brought a few things." Joe murmured.

"A few!? Thank goodness this thing is on rollers. It weighs like you stuffed everything you own in it." Fenton teased.

"Not everything. I didn't bring my stereo." Joe said.

"Good thinking." Fenton said.

"What now dad?" Joe asked his father as they walked away.

"We go out front and find the van to our hotel." Fenton explained.

"The hotel sends a van for us?" Joe asked awed at the service.

"It's the world-famous Excelsior Hotel. Service is their first priority - or whatever the ads say. They have a shuttle every fifteen minutes. Come on." Fenton put his arm around Joe's shoulders.

They walked out front to find a while patrol of police cruisers. Fenton increased his grip on Joe's shoulders.

"This is really something." Fenton murmured.

"What?" Joe asked.

"All the police. Whatever was on that stolen computer must've been pretty important. There's our shuttle, Joey. Let's hurry. Hold that van! Oh we're going to miss it." Fenton said hurrying after it.

Joe let out an ear piercing whistle, "Hey wait for us!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The van squealed to a stop.

"I knew I brought you along for a good reason." Fenton smiled. Joe grinned back as the driver got out to put their bags in the back.

"All you three going to the Excelsior?" The driver half yelled.

"Yes we are." Fenton said.

"Wha? You'll have to speak up all this driving around the airport has made me loose my hearing."

"Three? There's only two of..oh I'm sorry I didn't see you hiding back there." Joe started to say then noticed a young man slouched in the backseat. He had blonde hair and a sharp chin. His green eyes were nervous.

"Hiding? Who's hiding?" He asked.

"Just kidding. Just coming to Chicago?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah something like that." He responded.

"I guess you missed your flight after all huh kid? Going back to the Excelsior?" The driver called back.

"Yeah fine. Anywhere." The young man said dismissively.

"This is my first time." Joe said trying to be nice.

"I'm thrilled for you. Now if you don't mind. I'm not big on small talk." He dismissed rather rudely.

"Oh okay. Just trying to be friendly." Joe said.

"Driver, do you know anything about why they have all the police at the airport?" Fenton asked.

"Just heard about it on the news. Turns out a courier for the Department of Defense had his car broken into last night. Whoever did it swiped some money, papers and one of those lap top computer thingamajigs. Guess it had a bunch of top secrets on it."

"Department of defence huh?" Fenton mused.

"Yeah. Courier stopped to go to the can, and what-do-you-know? He gets his car broke into. Anyway, the police are at the airports and stations trying to snag whoever in case they try to get outta town. Sounds like a lost cause to me. Probably some kid looking to steal the car stereo. I'll bet he's scared out of his wits."

"Does the conversation come with the cost if the shuttle or what?" The young man asked irritated.

"The man asked me a question." The driver defended.

"Look just pull over okay?"

"Wha?"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go back to the hotel. Just pull over and get my stuff out of the back." The young man said nervously.

"Alright, alright, alright." The driver complied.

"I'm sorry if we're talking too much." Fenton apologized.

"Nothin personal. I just want out that's all." The young man got out.

"Woah, what's his problem?" Joe said.

"No telling. He seemed awfully nervous." Fenton mused.

"Yeah. You know I think he really was hiding back there." Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, you meet all types at the airport." Fenton pondered.

The driver got back in the van.

"Sorry about that. Strange kid." He said.

"Did you bring him from the hotel?" Fenton asked.

"Sort of. He met me out front. But when we got to the airport, he didn't get out. Kinda slumped in the seat and watched as we drove 'round. Pretty suspicious."

"Didn't he have a flight to catch?" Fenton thought.

"Flight? No I don't think he knew what he was doing. Like I said strange kid. Only had the two shoulderbags, too. I was half-tempted to get a cop but, hey, I got a schedule to keep. Guess we'll never know huh?" The driver called from the front.

"I guess not." Fenton called back.

"That's right Bill. I'm up in room 512 and Joe is next door in room 514... No no, we're going to do some sight seeing today...yes I know this convention is important but my son comes first...yes I'll see you tomorrow, okay bye." Fenton hung up after his conversation with an old time buddy.

Just then, Joe came bursting into the room,

"Dad! Dad, dad!"

"Good grief what's wrong Joe?" Fenton asked.

"Turn on your tv quick...come on!" He cried impatiently.

"Alright but, why?" Fenton stammered.

"The news, look, look. Maybe they'll show another picture." Joe said looking at the tv.

"Police say their informant has indicated that the break-in of the unmarked Department of Defense car was intended as a petty theft and that suspect Greg Kelly had no idea of what he was stealing. (Kelly, 18, has been convicted of petty theft on two previous occasions.)" The report said showing a picture.

"There he is, see, see the picture." Joe said frantically.

"I see. I see."

The report continued, "Authorities are asking Greg Kelly, or anyone who has seen him, to call one of the numbers on the screen immediately. Because of the top secret nature of the missing lap top computer, authorities fear Kelly's life may be in danger. Turning to other news..." Fenton switched off the tv.

"That's him right? I'm not seeing things?" Joe exclaimed.

"No you're not. Greg Kelly was the young man in the van."

In the warehouse district in Chicago Greg Kelly was meeting with a very persuasive person.

"Well, don't just sit there. Say something." He said nervously.

"Cats are amazing creatures aren't they Gregory." The man said stroking a cat, "so sleek and gentle. And yet when they're angry," the cat hissed and scratched at a toy he was teasing her with. The mans English accent was accented by the expensive suit he wore.

"You know me. I'm no spy. That car had a nice radio. That's what you paid me to do right. Snatch the radios and junk. The other Ing looked good so I grabbed it too. I didn't know it was some kind of, too secret military gizmo until I turned it on." Greg said.

"It's a laptop computer Gregory, not a gizmo. Why didn't you come to me right away?" The man asked.

"It was a normal heist, I was gunna meet you tonight as usual." Greg said his voice going high pitched in nervousness.

"You went to the airport." The man said menacingly.

"I got scared I didn't know what to do."

"You went to the airport Gregory. You were going to leave weren't you?"

"I...I was scared." He said giving up.

"Of me? Why? I've always taken good care of you haven't I?" The man said mocking offence.

"Yeah, but . . . this was something different. I mean, it's hot . . . I've got friends in Cincinnati. I thought I could lay low for awhile." Greg said not knowing what the man would do.

"And you weren't trying to sneak out of town to sell the computer to someone else?" The man asked his anger boiling.

"No! No! I don't know people like that. Man, I wish I never touched the thing. The police are swarming all over the place." Greg said pacing.

"I'd anyone see you at the airport?" The man asked.

"I never got out of the hotel van." Greg reassured.

"Which hotel?"

"Uh, Excalibur, Excelsior, one of those Ex's."

"So the driver saw you." The man growled.

"Yeah I guess. Him and two other people. An man and a boy. Probably his son. But I got out before the van got to the hotel, and I came straight here. I'm telling you I'm scared."

"No need to be Gregory, I'll take care of you just like always. Your little 'find' could serve me very, very well. And you know how I reward those who serve me well." The man said just then a knock sounded at the door. "Come in. Ah Pinky, is it the right machine." He asked the henchman who had come in.

"No. It's just a regular laptop." He had a voice like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and was built just as big.

Greg started to panic, "but, it's the same one I got out of the car. I swear."

"Are you sure it's the wrong one Pinky?" The man asked ignoring Greg.

"Yes. The owners name is engraved on the bottom. I've checked all the files on the hard disc. Boring. Academic material. No military secrets." Pinky summarized.

There was a deadly silence in which the man turned to face Greg giving him a death stare. Greg took a step back.

"Gregory." The man said menacingly.

"I don't know what happened. That's it I tell ya. That's the one I got. And this morning it had all kinds of military technical junk on it. You've gotta believe me." Greg almost yelled.

He was scared out of his wits. He didn't know how he got mixed up in this mess.

"You wouldn't be foolish enough to try and double cross me would you?"

"No! No! Never! Really please!" Greg stammered. His nerves on overload.

"All right, all right. Calm down. Pinky, I think Gregory needs some fresh air and food. Are you hungry, Gregory?"

"Yeah kinda."

"Arrange for something to eat." The man said turning to Pinky.

"Eat?" Pinky asked.

"Yes. Take care of Gregory. Right?" The man said knowingly.

"Sure. Come on Gregory." Pinky said gesturing for Greg to follow him. Greg got up panicked again.

"Wait a minute - you can help me get outta Chicago, right? I can't afford to get caught. Not again."

"Trust me, the police will never find you." The man said evilly.

"Thanks. You not regret this. I mean it." Greg said as he left with Pinky.

"I know. I know." The man said sincerely. The door closed and the man sat back.

"Bunglers . . . I'm surrounded by bunglers!" The cat meowed, "Oh, Sasha . . . It was all going to be so easy, wasn't it? Disguise Pinky as the courier, have him pick up the computer and bring it directly back here . . . only, he makes a pit stop and Kelly steals the computer from him! And then he grabs the wrong one out of a hotel van! . . . Sounds like a Marx Brothers movie - if I believe Kelly actually made an honest mistake . . . He doesn't have the brains for anything else . . . But the chances of their being two identical computers in the back of the same hotel van are... Still. Let's see who's name is on the bottom of this one. A little chat with him might," he paused as he lifted the laptop and saw the name, "property of Fenton Hardy!" He said laughing, "Bayport, New York. It truly is a small world. Hahaha! Hardy, you're mine! But first, I need that computer. And if I can't get it from you by asking, I will take all that is dear to you, starting with your brat!" The man said laughing his head off.

Meanwhile, Fenton and Joe Hardy had gone to the local police statin to report the spotting of Greg Kelly. That was three hours ago.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?" Joe asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I'm sure the police are doing their best." Fenton reassured.

"Do you think we'll still have time to see the Sears Tower before it closes?" Joe asked dejectedly.

"Well, we'll try." Fenton promised.

Just then the door opened and the policeman in charge of finding the computer by the government.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait Mr. Hardy. I'm special agent Frank Phillips, from an investigative unit in the Department of Defence." He introduced himself.

"So they've pulled in the special branch for this huh?" Fenton asked.

"This is very serious, Mr. Hardy. That computer has to be found. Now, I've been reading over the statements and description of Greg Kelly you gave Detective Baker a few minutes ago."

"Few hours you mean." Joe mumbled.

"Yes, well, as I said: I'm sorry for the wait. Normally you would've been out of here by now, but your position, Mr. Hardy, required an additional security check."

"You had to double check dad? Why?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Hardy knows the answer to that I think." Agent Phillips said.

"Remember Applesauce Joe?" Fenton asked his son, referring to a computer program that took control of the local ice cream store, Scoops On Us. It was a form of AI that was breached by Dr. Regis Blackgaard, in an attempt to steal it. Fenton Hardy had helped make it. Joe and Frank had been in the ice cream store when it went crazy, and Frank ended up in the hospital.

"The computer program, how could I forget it. Made Scoops On Us go crazy." Then it dawned on him, "you made that for the department of defence?"

"Among others." Fenton told him.

"He knows about Applesauce?" Agent Phillips asked, wondering if he needed to keep the boy under wraps.

"Nothing that would breach security." Fenton reassured knowing what would happen if Joe knew too much about Applesauce.

"But you destroyed Applesauce." Joe said.

"It's not the only program I've worked on Joey."

"Once and agent always an agent, eh Mr. Hardy?" Agent Phillips said.

"An agent!" Joe exclaimed incredulously.

"That was a very very long time ago. Before I was with the NYPD." Fenton said quickly, "Uh, can we get on with this, please? I don't think you've kept us here because you want to review my past."

"You're right. You're still here because now that I know who you really are, I'd like to establish your connection with all this."

"There is no connection beyond what I've already told you." Fenton persisted.

"Come now. A government computer gets stolen and I'm supposed to believe that you - a man who spends a lot of time working on government computer projects - just "happened" to be in the same van with the suspected thief?" Agent Phillips said suspiciously.

"It may sound odd, but that's what happened." Fenton protested.

"Uh huh, who are you working for Mr. Hardy?" Phillips asked skeptically.

"I'm not working for anyone Agent Phillips, and I don't believe you have security clearance to ask me these questions." Fenton defended. Joe was still stunned at what he had learned.

"I'm cleared to ask whatever I need to ask to find this computer before it falls into the wrong hands - if it hasn't already." Phillips shot back.

"And I assure you that the account of what we've done and who we've seen since arriving in Chicago is the truth. That's as much as I can do to help you find that computer." Fenton snapped, not wanting his temper to flare in front of Joe.

"All right. But I will be in touch again." Phillips warned.

"Look forward to it." Fenton said sarcastically, "May we go now?"

"Of course, I don't want to hold up your visit to the Sears Tower. Have a nice day."

Agent Phillips left and Joe and Fenton left the station. A police man dropped them off at their hotel.

"Thanks for the lift officer." Fenton thanked.

"No problem." He replied and drove off.

"I am going to say right up front that I don't like that Agent Phillips. He's too nosy." Joe stated bluntly.

"He's just doing his job Joey." Fenton told his son.

"Maybe, but there was a point there where it almost sounded like he thought you stole that computer."

"I'm sure he considers that a distinct possibility."

"What? But why?" Joe complained.

"When you're dealing with the kind of information that's on that computer, Joey, you have to suspect everyone. Especially people who may have had contact with that information." Fenton explained to his thirteen year old son.

"Well, I guess that's true. But now that he..." Joe stuttered.

"Knows who I am?" Fenton finished.

"Yeah." Joe exclaimed.

"Believe me Joe, that's not as big a deal as you think it is."

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday you find out your dad is a special agent." Joe said grudgingly.

"Was! And it was a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it."

"But," Joe stopped himself as they came to the door.

"May I get the door for you young man?" The doorman asked opening the door for Joe and Fenton.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Joe replied politely.

"Thanks." Fenton said as well. "I mean it Joe."

"Okay, okay, we won't talk about it. But do you think Phillips trusts you now?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you wonder how he knew we wanted to see the Sears Tower?" Fenton asked hoping his son would catch on.

"I figured we said something about it." Joe replied not yet getting it.

"We did. Before he came in."

It dawned on Joe, "you mean..."

"The office was bugged. They were listening on our conversation while we were waiting. That's how they work." Fenton said slightly disgusted.

"Oh brother. This is starting to give me the creeps." Joe said shivering.

"Well don't let it spook you. As far as I'm concerned we've done our duty and can get on with our sightseeing." Fenton said smiling. Joe smiled back.

Just then a man in a suit came up to them. "Pardon me, you're Fenton And Joe Hardy right?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Fenton replied wondering what was going on.

"I'm Victor Herman, the manager for this hotel. Would you be so kind as to come to my office? It's rather an emergency." He asked.

"An emergency?!" Joe exclaimed, baffled at what could interrupt their day again.

"Yes, please follow me." He gestured for them to follow.

They followed him into the manager's office.

"In the twenty-five years that I've been working for the Excelsior, we've only had this sort of thing happen three times." Mr. Herman said.

"What sort of thing?" Fenton asked.

"An attempted break in." He said.

"Break in!?" Joe exclaimed worried his stuff was stolen.

"Not your room young mr. Hardy, your father's" he quickly reassured.

"Dad!" Joe said worriedly

"You said 'attempted' break in?" He speculated.

"Yes. It happened about an hour ago. Thelma, one of our cleaning staff, came upon the culprits just as they tried to break into your room."

"Culprits? There was more than one?"

"Two very sharply dressed, professional men. They ran when Thelma screamed. We didn't catch them, unfortunately... I put your things in the hotel safe, just in case."

"I see. Mind if I have a look?" Fenton asked.

"No of course not, it's right over here."

"I'm going up to check my stuff." Joe said getting up.

"Uh, I'm positive they didn't touch your room Joe. Our hotel detectives have already been in there." Mr. Herman reassured.

"I still wanna check it. Dad?" Joe looked at his father.

"I think you should, but Mr. Herman, woulda please have one of your people let him in the room?" Fenton asked.

"Certainly. I'll ring the boy on your floor." He picked up the phone and told the bellboy what to do.

"I don't need anyone to let me in dad." Joe protested.

"I know, but I don't want you walking into the room by yourself."

"This is unbelievable." Joe complained.

"Life in the big city kiddo." Fenton said helpless.

"Well, then I'm glad I live in Bayport."

Mr. Herman had hung up the phone. "The boy on that floor will meet you at the elevator Joe."

"Thanks." He started off to the elevator.

"I'll be up in a few minutes Joe." Fenton called.

"Okay dad. They'd better not have touched my fingerprint kit." He yelled back.

"If you'll have a seat while I open the safe." Mr. Herman told Fenton after Joe had left.

"Of course." He sat down.

"I just want you to know how very sorry we are for the whole incident, Mr. Whittaker. As I said, this has rarely happened. We would be honored if you would have dinner here tonight at our expense." He said slightly nervously.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I just can't imagine what I would have that anybody would want to steal." He wondered.

"Ah, here we are." He said opening the safe, "I believe you'll find everything in order. Your suitcase, and your computer." He lifted the things out.

"Hmmm, computer." He thought, noticing something different about his computer.

"Yes, I have a laptop of my own, that's how I knew what it was. Although my carrying bag is not as nice as this one." Mr. Herman admired.

"Is it possible?" Fenton said to himself.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Herman asked.

"Perhaps. I need to look at my computer, may I use your desk?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you." He set the computer down and examined it. "Hmm, my identification plate is gone." He pondered.

"This is the computer we brought down from your room Mr. Hardy. I can assure you." Mr. Herman assured.

"I have no doubt of that mr. Herman. Could you leave me alone for a moment please." Fenton asked politely.

"Well, yes, of course, anything you like." Th manager's nerves weren't used to this. He left.

Fenton lifted the screen to examine his computer. "The only way to know is to check the programs." He thought to himself. The computer turned on. "I don't believe it." He read the screen, "'this computer and it's contents are the property of the U.S. Department of defence.' The stolen computer. Now the question is, did those men put it in my room, or was it, accidentally switched in the hotel van?"

Meanwhile Joe had gone up the elevator.

"This is unbelievable . . . First we get stopped at the airport, then we spend all morning at the police station, and now somebody tries to break into our rooms. What next?" He arrived at his floor. The doors opened and standing there was a very muscular man.

"Are you Joe Hardy?" He asked sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Yeah, hey you're not the bellboy!" He said alarmed. The man grabbed him pinning his arms to his sides with one arm and clamping his hand over the boys mouth. Joe fought with all his might but to no avail. He eventually gave up, when he was dragged into another elevator.

Fenton Hardy picked up the telephone and pushed the operator button.

"Hello? Get me the police."

"Right away sir." The operator said.

Mr. Herman came in just then.

"Mr. Hardy, is everything alright?" He asked.

"No." He closed the computer and zipped up the case. "Will you put this back in the safe and keep it there for me?"

"Of course." He did so.

"And I'm the only one who has access to it right?"

"Absolutely, except for myself of course."

"Under any circumstances?"

Mr. Herman looked offended, "sir, we treat our hotel safe like a Swiss bank."

"Good enough." The phone call had gone through.

"Chicago police?" The other end said.

"Yes special Agent Frank Phillips please."

"Special Agent? You're not calling the police are you?" Mr. Herman asked nervously.

"Don't worry mr. Herman, we won't cause a scene." He reassured the nervous manager.

"A scene!" He sat down.

"Agent Phillips?" The police man asked over the phone.

"Fenton Hardy here, Agent Phillips. You were right and you were wrong, Agent Phillips."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't involved in this case before but I am now."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I have the computer you're looking for. It must've been accidentally switched by the driver when Greg Kelly got out." Fenton explained.

"Where are you?"

"The hotel. The manager's office."

"Where's the computer?"

"The hotel safe."

"All right, don't move, Hardy! Stay right where you are. And don't take your eyes off that safe. I'll be right there. And, for heaven's sake, don't talk to anyone. Don't even open the door! You could be in great danger!"

"Danger? Joe!"

Joe had been dragged to a service elevator. The muscular man was holding Joe by the arm with an iron grip.

"I take it you don't work for the hotel." Joe asked trying to seem calm. The man just grunted.

"Well, you didn't have to drag me to a different elevator you know. The one I came up in also goes down."

"Too many people."

"Huh. Just out of curiosity, where does this elevator take us to?" Joe asked.

"Parking garage." He grunted.

"Oh."

"Relax. Everything will be alright. No one wants to hurt you." The man reassured. Joe wasn't convinced. The elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, well, you'd just better watch it bub! Because I know Fenton Hardy! He's," he was interrupted.

"What a coincidence. So do I." A voice with an English accent called out.

"Huh? Who said that?" Joe asked scared.

"I did." The man came into view. Joe gasped.

"Hello Joseph."

"YOU!" He yelled.

"Yes, Dr. Regis Blackgaard, at your service."

**AN: part two will be coming up soon! It's just a two shot, as the episode is two parts long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's part two. I may do other episodes of Adventures in Odyssey with a Hardy Boy twist. then it will be a cross over. :)**

PART 2

"There's no sign of a struggle, no evidence that Joe was kidnapped. You know how young people are, Hardy, he probably decided to do some sight- seeing on his own." Agent Phillips said trying to be assuring.

"I know Joey Agent Phillips. He wouldn't do something like that without telling me first. Especially with everything that's happened. The boy in the hotel van, being questioned by you, and finding out someone tried to break into my room." Fenton snapped.

"Yeah, well, we've checked for fingerprints. Everything's clean, as you'd expect. Y'know, if you told me the truth in the first place-" agent Phillips said in an arrogant tone.

"I did tell you the truth. I didn't know I had the government computer until I came back. It looks exactly like mine. The van driver must've gotten them confused." Fenton insisted.

"Uh huh. Another coincidence." Phillips said suspiciously.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Agent Phillips but, yes, for lack of a better word."

"Then you're telling me that you have no idea who tried to break into your room?"

"Well, obviously, it was someone who wanted the computer. Beyond that . . . no." Just then the phone rang.

"Wait! Don't pick it up yet. Woody, start the tape and begin the tap." He said to another officer.

"The tape, and the tap, right." He said flipping them on.

"Alright Hardy, you're on." Fenton picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad." Joe said from the other end.

"Joey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But the person I'm with wants the computer." Joey said.

"He doesn't want me to be a name- dropper. He knows you're trying to tap the line, so I've gotta talk fast. He wants you to bring the computer and wait alone under the Big Clock in the centre of North University's South Park Campus at six o'clock." Joey instructed as he was told.

"But Joey! Joey!" Fenton called as Joe hung up.

SCENE CHANGE!

Back at the warehouse where Joe was, he had just hung up the phone from talking to his father.

"There. I hope you're happy mr. Blackgaard." Joe snapped, more annoyed at the situation than scared.

"Doctor Blackgaard. And yes Joseph brava. Well done." Blackgaard taunted.

"You're gunna be in big trouble for kidnapping me you know." Joe said angrily.

"Kidnapping? I don't believe I know what you mean. I invited you along for a look at my new electronics warehouse and you agreed. You're welcome to go anytime you like." He objected.

"Really? Good I'll see you later." Joe started to leave.

"Of course, if you do, it's anyone's guess about what'll happen to your father..." Blackgaard said threateningly.

"What do you mean happen?" Joe asked nervously.

"There are a lot of ruthless people who would do anything to get their hands on that computer." He answered ominously.

"People I assume you know personally right?"

"In a way, by staying with me, you're helping to keep him safe." He smiled.

"I figured there was a catch." Joe said sitting down again.

"Funny, isn't it - Hardy and I reunited once again over a computer? And all because of a meeting decreed by chance!" Blackgaard said laughing.

"Yeah. Hysterical." Joe said sarcastically.

"So, what do you think of my new operation?"

"Huh?"

"My warehouse! Every conceivable electronic device for every conceivable need. I'm opening a chain of stores." He said non-chalantly.

"You're kidding." Joe said nervously.

"Not at all. It'll be called the Electric Castle, instead of my other shop, Blackgaard's Castle."

"Clever."

"I was even thinking of opening one in Bayport. Perhaps on the sight of my old shop." He daydreamed.

"You wouldn't dare." Joe warned, nervous that this man was serious.

"It's been two years. I miss the place."

"They'll never let you back in Bayport." Joe said.

"Why not?"

"Because of everything you did."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You know. Richard Maxwell told the whole story at his trial."

"Richard Maxwell? Currently serving time in the Campbell County Detention Centre for arson?"

"You know who I mean." Joe said annoyed even more.

"Uh huh. And the good people of Odyssey would take the word of a delinquent over mine?"

"Well..."

"He burned down Tom Riley's barn. He burned down my shop. I can't be held responsible for his actions. At least, not without any proof. You . . . don't have any proof of anything do you?" Blackgaard defended.

"But why didn't you stick around to defend yourself? You just disappeared."

"I had urgent business elsewhere and left the managing of my property to Mr. Glossman. Is that a crime?" He said referring to his other 'friend' in sneakishness.

"No. But . . . but . . . Ooo! You have more loopholes than a spaghetti strainer." Joe shouted angrily.

"Ah, that Bayportean humour. Maybe I will pay a visit soon. After we get this bit of business taken care of. Maybe pay a visit to your brother." At this, Joe stiffened.

"The government isn't going to sit back and let you have their computer, you know."

"Oh Joseph . . . your lack of confidence deeply offends me." He said feigning offence, "What makes you think I'm not working with the government?"

"What?"  
& & & & & & & &

Back in the managers office of the hotel Excelsior, Fenton Hardy was getting ready to make the switch.

"I don't like this, Whittaker, not one bit. You can't take the real computer! What if something happens to it?" Agent Phillips asked.

"And what if something happens to Joe if they discover I have a fake computer? We don't know who we're dealing with or what they're capable of doing." Fenton argued.

"I can't let you risk high security information."

"And I won't let you risk Joe's life. Agent Phillips, if you've run a check on me like you say you have, then you know I'll do everything in my power to safeguard the secrets in that computer . . .

After a pause, Phillips relented. "Alright. Bu if anything happens-"

"It'll be my responsibility. Besides, there are certain safeguards we can take. I assume you still use homing devices?"

"Of course." Phillips replied irritably, "Woody, put one on the computer."

"Yes sir." Woody said as he put the homing device on.

"Take a look at this map of the campus, Whittaker. We'll have our men stationed around the Big Clock...here at the library...here in the student union building ...and here in the Conservatory. I'll be in the Science Building, directly across from the Clock. I'll be able to see everything from there." Phillips detailed.

"Good."

"Unfortunately, today is the day for the college's annual Summer Arts Festival. The place'll be packed . . . How's it coming, Woody?"

"The homing device is on."

"Thanks. I'll need your handcuffs Agent Phillips." Fenton requested.

"Why?"

"Another safeguard. I'm cuffing the computer to my wrist. It won't go anywhere without me."

Phillips handed them over, "what about the key?"

"Just so you know I'm on the up-and-up, you keep it."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I'd like a moment alone."

"For what?"

"To pray."

"Pray?"

"Yes. It's the best safeguard I know."

Phillips left and Fenton prayed fervently for the safe return of his son.

& & & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

"Dr. Blackgaard..." Joe called to the doctor.

"Yes Joseph?"

"It's almost six o'clock, shouldn't we be going?" Joe asked obviously.

"Where to?" Blackgaard asked irritating Joe.

"The Big Clock."

"And have government agents crawling all over us? You must be joking."

"But dads gunna be there. Waiting. Just like you said."

"So I did. Well, perhaps plans have changed since you two spoke on the phone." Blackgaard said ominously.

"Changed? But I thought-" Joe stammered nervously.

"No, no, no, Joseph. Don't try to think. Leave that to me. Dr. Blackgaard will take care of everything."

& & & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

At the Big Clock, North University South Park Campus, the government agents were getting ready for the swap.

"Pop everyone in place Woody?" Agent Phillips asked.

"Yes sir. They've all checked in and are hooked up to your remote mike." Wordy explained.

"Good. Your binoculars please." Phillips held out his hand.

"Here you are sir."

"Thanks . . . Mm. Whittaker is under the clock. Okay, boys, let's pay close attention. Too many people around . . . Whoever's behind this little trick knows what he's doing. It's easier to hide in a crowd. Check the homing device again."

"Working sir." Woody informed when they heard a gentle beeping.

"Wait. Some clown is approaching Hardy." Phillips announced alarmed.

"Who is it sir."

"Like I said: some clown. With balloons . . . Looks like he wants to sell Hardy one. Hardy's shaking his head no . . . The clown's moving off. False alarm. Hardy just nodded at me . . . I can't figure if he's an agent for one of the other divisions or not . . . I don't trust him, though . . . He's starting to pace - trying to look casual."

The clock chimed six o'clock.

"Six o'clock sir. Whatever's going to happen will happen now." Woody informed.

"Hardy's stopped pacing and is standing still. Wait. Something's happening . . . A crowd - what is that, a parade of some sort? - it's moving past. I'm having a hard time seeing . . . Woody?"

"I see him. He's still there. Stations get ready."

"I don't like this. Hardy, I'm going to hold you personally - Wait. I've lost him- Hang on, there he is . . ."

"Be alert, boys. There are a lot of people- Sir, the homing device just clicked off!" He exclaimed when the beeping stopped.

"What?! That's not him! Where-? Move in! Move in! Hurry! Blast it! . . . Hardy's disappeared!"

& & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

Back at the warehouse, Pinky had just come back to say that Hardy disappeared.

"What do you mean Hardy's disappeared? Pinky, you bungled it!" Blackgaard said angrily.

"Dad's gone?!" Joe exclaimed alarmed. He stood up and went over to them.

"Be still Joseph." Blackgaard warned him, grabbing his arm. Joe was getting a little scared. This man would do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

"It wasn't my fault he disappeared." Pinky answered nasally due to the clown nose he wore.

"Take off that ridiculous clown nose." Pinky did so.

"I followed your orders to the letter. I went up to him with the balloons and said to meet me behind the clock when it struck six. But he never showed! From the way the cops were running around they didn't know where he went either."pinky explained.

"Curious . . . Well, Joseph, it looks as if our Mr. Hardy doesn't care for you as much as we thought." Blackgaard said to Joe trying to get his spirits down.

"You're wrong!" Joe objected.

"Yes. For your sake, let's hope I am. Pinky, start packing. We have to get out of here. Time to come up with a new plan - and take off that ridiculous clown costume!"

& & & & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

Under the North University South Park Campus, Fenton Hardy was just coming to. A pounding headache greeted him.

'I will never get used to being knocked out' he thought.

"Oh . . . my head. It feels like someone shoved a bowling ball in my ear . . . Where am I? Who - ? No - it can't be!" He exclaimed as he sees who he's with.

"Hiya Mr. Hardy." The young man said cheerily.

"Richard Maxwell?"

"The one and only." He said a smarmy as ever.

"I must be dreaming. You're in the detention centre." Fenton said not believing what he was seeing.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I've been let off for good behaviour. Don't you just love our penal system?" He said arrogantly.

Fenton's head was still smarting, "ow, what happened?"

"First you fell. Well, that is, I dropped the sewer grating out from under your feet and then you fell. Pretty smart thinking on my part, if I say so myself. Now you see  
him, now you don't."

"What about my headache?"

"Well . . . After you fell, I sort of had to conk you to make sure you came along, uh, "quietly." Really, I'm sorry. I only had a second to click off the homing device and pull you through the service door." Richard explained hesitantly.

"A door off the sewer?" Fenton asked incredulously.

"It's a beauty. You can't see it from above. And there's only a handful of maintenance people who know about it. That's one of the jobs I had before I went to Bayport. The cops are up there going crazy trying to figure out what happened to you, while we're safe here below." He said smirking.

"Clever. I suppose this means that Blackgaard is nearby? You two are working together to get this computer, right?" Fenton speculated still enraged that this man would dare to be involved in hurting his sons.

"Correct on the first. Wrong on the second."

"Really?" Fenton said skeptically.

"Blackgaard's around, but I'm not working for him. Just the opposite. I've been trying to figure out a way to get back at him for all he did to me two years ago. And, lo-and-behold, you drop in -so to speak."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I have a little scheme that'll get us all what we want. But I need your help."

"My help! Why in the world would I want to help you? You caused a lot of trouble in Bayport - for everyone."

"I know. But you saved my life, and I'd like to do you a favour in return - like maybe helping Joey." Richard suggested hesitantly, remembering his delicate relationship with the Hardy's.

"If you're not working for Blackgaard, then how do you know about Joey, or any of this?"

"Maybe I've been playing "fly on the wall" for the last few weeks. And maybe Greg Kelly was a former acquaintance of mine who led me to Blackgaard. And maybe I've been following him. And maybe I saw him nab Connie. And maybe I know where he took her. So maybe I can help."

"Those were a lot of maybes."

"Six to be exact. But they all happen to be true. So are you in?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't . . . but then again, I'm the only one who knows where Joe is. If you and the Feds wanna stumble around trying to find him, be my guest."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Now, now, don't be like that. Do it my way and we'll all be happy. You'll get Joe, I'll get Blackgaard and the government might even get their computer back."

"Alright what's your scheme?" Fenton relented.

& & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

Agent Phillips and Woody were still trying to figure out what happened.

"This isn't possible. He was there one second and gone the next. Turn on the homing device again."

"It's on sir. No signal. It must not be working." Woody informed.

"Or Hardy turned it off! Blast! I knew I shouldn't trust him! Either he's on some kind of mission that the Agency won't tell us about . . .or he's working on his own." He said thinking of a new idea.

"Sir?"

"For all we know, he might try to sell the secrets in that computer for himself - a double-cross!"

The homing device started beeping again as he said this.

"Sir! The homing signals back on!"

"Quick! Turn on the map!" Woody does so, "Where is he?"

"Checking coordinates,"

"Hurry!"

"As close as we can get . . . he's . . . somewhere in the warehouse district on the east side of town."

"Get moving."

& & & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

"Pinky, is everything set?" Blackgaard asked irritated.

"Yeah boss."

"Bring the car around."

"On my way." Pinky left and Joe got out of his chair curious.

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Hardy's disappearance makes me uneasy. Distance will provide peace of mind. Shall we go?"

"What if I say no?" Joe countered.

"Don't be such a child. Come along."

"You make me get in that car and you will be guilty of kidnapping. No loophole in the world can change that." Joe said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You misunderstand me, Joseph. I only want to drop you off at your hotel." He responded diplomatically.

"I will walk thank you."

"This is a very rough neighbourhood. I insist on dropping you off . . . Get in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Listen to me, young man! I've wasted enough time toying with you! Now, get in the car!" Blackgaard snapped.

"What's your hurry Dr. Blackgaard?" A voice came from the doorway of the warehouse. Fenton Hardy stood framed in the doorway.

"Dad!" Joe exclaimed as he started moving toward his father.

"Not so fast young man!" Blackgaard said grabbing Joe, twisting his arm behind him at a painful angle.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm." Joe said trying to pry his arm away from the man.

"Blackgaard!" Fenton shouted.

"Well, well, well. Fenton Hardy. Live and in person. Just stay by the door where I can see you. Pinky!" He called.

"Pinky? You mean Pinky the clown?" Fenton asked.

"Yes. Pinky!? Where is that dolt."

"Waiting for you in the car, actually. He'd like to answer you, but . . . he's tied up at the moment." Fenton said satisfactorily.

"Oh, ho - you are the resourceful one, aren't you? Shall I assume you followed him here and that any moment the building will be swarming with police?" Blackgaard said mockingly.

"Assume what you like. I came for Joe."

"And you brought the computer?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Still want, Hardy. Shall we call it an even trade? Perhaps we can finish the deal I had intended from the beginning. Before you disappeared."

"Things have changed since then. We have another partner in this little arrangement." Fenton said mysteriously.

"And who might that be?"

"Me your excellency." Richard Maxwell said as he came from behind them.

"My, my - this is turning into 'Old Home Week!' Dear, dear Richard. Did you escape from the detention centre or do they have you attached to a long leash?" Blackgaard said laughing.

"I'm out on good behaviour. Go figure."

"Dad, what's going on?" Joe asked slightly scared.

"You might as well give up Blackgaard." Fenton suggested.

"Give up? Oh, please. Because the two of you have me surrounded? What are you going to do: frighten me with rude expressions?"

"Funny - you're a very funny man. But, I can do better than that. Like with this gun." He pulled out a gun.

The whole room gasped. Joe was really scared now.

"Dad. He has a gun." Joe stammered.

"Richard, this was never part of our plan." Fenton warned.

"It wasn't part of your plan. But it's been part of mine for two years. Two very long years of thinking about revenge." Richard said slowly loosing it.

"It took you two years to come up with this idea?" Blackgaard asked mockingly.

"Go ahead, Doctor - be glib. But the gun's still pointed at you."

"You'll have to shoot the boy first." He said shoving Joe in front of himself and wrapping his arm around Joe's neck keeping him in place.

"Okay." Richard said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Richard!" Fenton warned again.

"No really, I don't want to get in anyone's way." Joe stammered.

"It seems prison has hardened you Richard."

"Not prison - you. Remember? You were the one who taught me not to let anyone get in the way of what I want to do." Richard snarled.

"Uh, guys can't we talk this out?" Joe said scared. His arm was throbbing in pain.

"With or without him Blackgaard, you and I have a score to settle."

"Don't do it Richard." Fenton said not daring to leap at Richard for fear of the man shooting his son.

"I can't believe you care nothing for this boy, Richard . . . You're not that callous, that hard . . . Look at him . . . so scared . . . so vulnerable . . . so . . . diverting!" With that last word, Blackgaard shoved Joe into Richard and the two tumbled into a pile of boxes.

There was a commotion in which Fenton collected Joe from the boxes, Richard sprang up throwing Joe off himself and into Fenton, and Blackgaard rushed to an escape hatch.

"Love to stay and chat, but you know the electronics business - rush, rush, rush! That's why I've had these little escape hatches installed! Just push a button and- aaaahh!" He pushed a button to open the hatch and it zapped him.

"Hey it didn't work." Joe exclaimed standing next to his father.

"That's right - none of them will." He said with a chuckle, "Feeble, Doctor, very feeble. I didn't work for you all those months without learning a few things - like how to sabotage your remote control gizmos. You're not going anywhere." He sounded deadly.

"L-let's be reasonable, Richard. What do you want? Surely there's something we can negotiate." Blackgaard pleaded sounding very cowardly.

"Getting revenge on you was never a negotiable point. You left me to die in the fire, remember?"

"Poor judgement on my part. What do you want?"

"Not so fast." Then Richard said to Fenton and Joe, "Hardy, you and Joe get out of here."

"I'd like nothing better, Richard. But I've gotta tell you - I think it's pretty dumb to throw away the rest of your life just for revenge!" Joe pointed out.

"He's right Richard." Fenton backed up.

"Actually, they both are-" Blackgaard mumbled.

"Quiet!" He snapped at Blackgaard, "thanks for your concern. Now both of you get out of here." He pleaded with Fenton and Joe.

"Come on dad, we'd better go." Joe said helplessly.

"No." Fenton said firmly.

"I'm not kidding around, Hardy! You and Joe get out of here - now!" Richard insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere until you put the gun away." Fenton persisted.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm terribly uncomfortable having that gun pointed at me while you talk." Blackgaard snivelled.

"Don't worry. It won't be pointed for long." Richard snarled.

"What do you want Richard? Tell me."

"Make me an offer. Just so I can hear it."

"I have money, property. You could live anywhere in the world. Tell me what you want. Name it." Blackgaard begged.

"You, on your knees." Richard said deadly quiet.

"What?"

"Get on your knees."

"Richard stop this! Stop this now!" Fenton yelled.

"Stay out of this Hardy! And keep your brat out of it too." Richard rebutted.

"Alright I'm on my knees, now what do you want?" Blackgaard said.

"I want you to beg for your life."

"Uh..." Blackgaard paused.

"Richard," Joe said attempting to bring him sense.

"BEG!" Richard shouted.

"Don't...hurt me...Richard...please." Blackgaard stammered.

"You can do better than that."

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want - but please! Don't hurt me!"

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to spend two years in the detention centre. I'll make it up to you. Somehow. But please don't hurt me. Please! Just put the gun away! Whatever you want! Please!" He whimpered.

Fenton had had enough. He moved in between Richard and Blackgaard. As reluctant as he was to see this tyrant live, he couldn't in good conscience let Richard murder him. Joe gasped when he saw what his father was doing.

"Is this what you wanted, Richard? Is this the revenge? How does it taste, huh? Was it worth two years?"

"Get out of the way!" Richard ordered.

"Don't you understand? When you go out for revenge, you've gotta dig two graves - one for the person you're after, and one for yourself." Fenton rebuked.

"You're in the line of fire." Richard warned.

"That's right. And this is where I'll stay until you put the gun away. Richard, there's no such thing as revenge. Not really. It never replaces what you lost. It never restores. It doesn't even satisfy . . . You're out of the detention center. You have your whole life ahead of you. Now, please. Give me the gun." Fenton pleaded.

"Listen to him Richard. For pity's sake listen to him." Blackgaard said almost frantic.

"No! You've asked for this." He raised the gun to fire, "Get out of my way, Hardy, or I'll shoot."

"Richard!" Joe said appalled.

"Ready..." Richard said dramatically.

"I'm not moving." Fenton countered.

"Aim..."

"Somebody stop him please." Blackgaard asked no one in particular.

"Dad, get out of the way!" Joe shouted tugging on his fathers arm.

"Fire!" Richard shouted. Joe shoved Fenton out of the way and Blackgaard cried out in despair.

But instead of the telltale sound of the gun echoing off the walls, only a squirting sound came from the gun. Blackgaard sputtered as the the water hit him in the face. Richard just laughed.

"You know, sometimes you guys can be real drips . . ." Richard joked.

"It's water." Fenton said amazed.

"A...water gun?" Joe said also stunned.

"Sure! You think I'd wreck my life on account of this creep? I didn't even want to risk breaking parole by getting a real gun. He's not worth it. Pretty funny, huh?"

"Oh yeah, a laugh riot." Joe said sarcastically.

"A water gun. A water gun!" Blackgaard shouted with increasing anger and humility. He leapt up pushing Fenton and Richard over. He socked Joe in the jaw as he ran by and out the back door. "You haven't seen the last of me. None of you!" He shouted as he ran out.

"They always have to have the last word don't they." Joe said rubbing his jaw.

"Wait, listen." Fenton said. They heard sirens, and presently Agent Phillips and Woody came in, guns drawn.

"Great timing." Richard said smiling.

"Nobody move! Up against the wall! You're all under arrest for conspiracy, treason, and espionage!"

"What!? What are you talking about?" Joe said as he went up against the wall, his hands raised.

"You have the wrong people. The man you want just ran out the back door." Fenton said pointing from the wall.

"Sure he did. Woody, check it out."

"Yes sir." Woody left.

"Here's the key Hardy, get that computer off your wrist."

"Whatever you say." Fenton conceded.

"I'm not taking anymore chances. I'm taking you all in." Phillips said still pointing his gun.

"Good grief, I'm never gunna see the Sears Tower." Joe said dejectedly.

"You can count on that. You'll spend the rest of your trip answering a lot questions."

"Not as many as you have to answer." Richard said smartly.

"What are you talking about?" Phillips asked.

"Don't give him the computer mr. Hardy."

"Richard what's going on?" Fenton asked confused.

"Remember I told you I've been following Blackgaard for the past few weeks? Well, sitting outside of this warehouse let me see a lot of the people he met with."

"Yes?"

"Surprise surprise." Richard said mysteriously.

"Not another surprise." Joe said tired of surprises.

"I thought Agent Phillips here looked familiar. He's been coming and going quite a lot. Haven't you, Agent Phillips?" Richard said approaching Phillips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phillips stammered.

"Don't you? You and Blackgaard have been pretty chummy up until today. That's how he knew when to get the computer from the courier!" Richard accused. Phillips looked ready to kill. Joe stared nervously at him. If it came to a hostage situation, he knew Phillips would go for Joe.

"Alright nobody move!" He said pointing the gun right at Joe's head.

'Not again.' Joe thought, being tired of being used against his father.

"Hardy, the computer now, or I shoot your kid."

"Alright, alright here." Fenton said handing the computer over.

"It was so simple in the beginning. But, no, you two had to mess it all up. A small fortune. That's what I'll get for this computer." Phillips said moving the gun to point in the general direction of the others.

"Can I assume you'll be meeting up with Blackgaard later?" Fenton asked confident now that his son wasn't in the line of fire.

"Assume what you want. Tell Woody I'm sorry I had to rush off. Arrivederci, Amigos!" He laughed and headed out the door.

"Good grief, I need to sit down for a minute." Joe said sitting down.

"Are you all right Joe?" Fenton said going to Joe and inspecting the bruise dealt to him from Blackgaard.

"Are you kidding? I don't get any of this. I mean, some of the bad guys turned out to be good guys and the good guy was bad and the gun was a water pistol and . . . I'm all confused."

"Well, let's go back to the hotel. I'll explain it all to you there."

"The hotel?! How can you be so casual?! Blackgaard's escaped and Phillips got away with the computer!" Joe asked confused.

"Well, maybe." Richard said ominously.

"Then again maybe not." Fenton responded a mischievous smile on his lips.

Joe just shook his head and allowed himself to be led to the car and back to the hotel.

& & & & & & & & & SCENE CHANGE

A few hours later, Blackgaard and Phillips crowded around the computer in a cheesy hotel room in the wilds of Illinois.

"Hurry up, you dunderhead! Get the computer out of the case!" Blackgaard said impatiently.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. There it's out."

"Well power it up. Let us gaze fondly upon the new source of our untold wealth . . ."

The computer whirls on and the screen has the loading icon on it.

"Sounds healthy. Now the Department of Defense program loads itself up automatically and - Wait a minute! What is this?!" Phillips said alarmed.

"Hiya, Richard Maxwell here."

"And Fenton Hardy." A video recording came up on the screen showing Fenton and Richard.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, by turning on this computer, you've actually erased everything that's on it. Except this message, of course." The voice of Richard said.

"A little precaution in case our plan didn't work. Better the government loses its secrets completely than to lose them to you." Fenton said on the video.

"Hope you enjoyed our message. Have a nice day!" Richard said. The two men started laughing hysterically on the video.

"Ruined . . . Totally ruined . . ." Phillips complained.

Blackgaard growled at the screen, "Laugh now, Hardy . . . But I'm not finished with you - or your brats... not by a long shot . . ."

The end.

**AN: hope you liked it! **


	3. Authors note

Hey everyone, I just need to say this, I NEED HELP! I don't have anymore ideas for an adventures in odyssey hardy boys crossover. Just give me an episode that u think would go well with the hardy boys.

Thanks!


End file.
